A Wolf's Worst Nightmare
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Humphrey has a dream that Kate dies. But What happens when it becomes a reality. Can Humphrey save her?
1. The Sarcastic Wolf

A Wolf's Worst Nightmare (1)

It was a great and sunny day in Jasper Park, Canada. Everything was peaceful and quiet. The caribou were trotting around the range freely and the birds were chirping. Everything was _**'Boom!'**_… Quiet. The loud booming sound came from the eastern part of Jasper. The birds sitting near flew in different directions. All animals, which here would be wolf's territory, looked in shock at the smoke and soot coming from a den. There was a slick male wolf came out of that den coughing and wheezing. His name was Aaron. A local mad scientist that creates monsters and inventions that usually backfire. The other wolves looked at him in disappointment and some were even snickering and passing were handed some kind of meat as if they had won a bet. Then an old brown male wolf stumbled over and spoke up.

"Aaron! Are you still alive?" The wolf named Tony asked.

"Am I alive? Ha! That's like asking if the Hulk can still open pickle jars or if Spiderman can still shoot webs." The wolf named Aaron said while dusting off the soot from his fur.

"He's alright everyone!" Tony yelled. "Maybe next time!" the crowd then murmured and groaned as they left the area. Tony looked down and mumbled something about a bet.

"Let me guess." Aaron started as he stopped right in front of Tony. "You guys were betting if I would die today, huh?" He said with a smirk. Tony tried his best not to make it look like there was a bet.

"What? No! That's-that's rid-ridiculous."

"How much?" Aaron asked.

"Three legs." Tony said looking down.

"And?"

"…and a head."

"Uh-huh." Aaron said chuckling and folding his arms. "You know I'm not going to die for a very, very long time and do you know why?" Tony sighed in aggravation as if he had heard this before.

"I'm not going to die because I'm, say it with me, immortal."

"…immortal." Tony mumbled. To be frank, he was getting a little bit annoying with this 'I'm immortal' thing. "Yes, yes. I've heard your immortality story about 600 times."

"Well, you know, you are old and you might forget."

Tony growled at him making him back away in fear.

"So…I'm just… going!" He exclaimed while running out, jumping over the river and made his way trough the forest. He thought he wasn't scared of anything! But while going through the forest, Aaron only had one thought in mind. How can he make his life more interesting? I mean, he basically has all the time in the world and he is spending that time running from a wolf that's not even chasing him.

"_Wait a minute? What the hell am I doing? No one's even chasing me!"_

As he was about to stop, he ran into a popular wolf. After a few painful minutes, he opened his eyes and saw Humphrey.

"You were probably going 95. Might want to slow down next time?" The gray wolf said shaking his fur.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay. No damage done. Say, aren't you that scientist from the eastern pack?"

"In the living flesh. Who are you?"

"I'm Humphrey." He extended his arm and they shook paws.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Aaron. Say, is their anything here in the western pack that I might find interesting?"

"Well, I do have something. Maybe you can help me with something."

"Sure! With what?"

"Well, nah… it's too creepy." He said turning away.

"Hey, Humphrey, right?" The gray wolf nodded while the brown wolf continued. "Nothing is too creepy for me. Like once I had two different pack wolves with me; one girl and one guy. The girl was making out with me while the guy was smoothly and gently licking my… ya know…" He said motioning to his lower waist.

"That's disgusting! Could we please get on with my problem, please?"

"Fine." He said with a sigh.


	2. The Dream

A Wolf's Worst Nightmare (2)

"What was the dream about, Humphrey?" Aaron asked, pulling out a notepad.

"Well, it started… wait! Do you even know how to write?"

"No. I'm jus going to scribble nonsense on the paper. Go on."

Aaron motioned toward Humphrey.

"Okay, so like I was saying; it started last night when I was sleeping."

~Flashback-Humphrey's dream~

_I was going around Jasper trying to catch up with my friends when Marcel and Paddy came from behind me._

"_Misère Humphrey!" Marcel exclaimed._

"_Oh, hey guys. What's up?"_

"_It's Kate. She- she…"_

"_What happened to Kate?" I asked worriedly. _

"_Well, it's nothing too serious, but Kate has the flu."_

_"The flu?" I exclaimed. "How?"_

"_We don't know." Just then, I ran oof to her den with Marcel and Paddy behind me. When I get there, I see Winston and Eve with worried looks on their faces standing outside._

"_Where Kate? Is she okay?"_

"_She's fine. It's just the flu. We're kind of relieved."_

"_But-but, you don't look relieved."_

"_Yeah. We're just worried about the 'doctor' we left her with."_

_Now I had a confused look on my face. What doctor? I ran into the den to see Kate lying on her side. Garth and Lilly watched from far while another wolf examined her._

"_Well, at least he looks like he knows what he's doing."_

_Then as the wolf turned around I saw Aaron._

_~End~_

"Wait, wait, wait! I was there? How?" Aaron asked, almost shrieking.

"I don't know. This is how the dream went. But that's besides the point…"

_~flashback~_

"_Humphrey, is it?" Aaron asked in a solemn tone. I nodded as the brown wolf continued. "I'm glad to say that what Kate has is curable…" I sighed in relief. "But, it will take time to make the medicine. I'm afraid that when it's done, Kate would already be… dead." Aaron said in a low, gravely voice. I had a look of horror and shock on my face._

"_Is-is there anyway to make the medicine faster?" I exclaimed, on the verge of tears._

"_The ingredients take certain temperatures and it takes a day or two to boil them together…"_

_"No!" I yelled, interrupting Aaron. "I…I can't lose her…" I said crying and folding my arms over my face._

_~End of flashback~_

"Whoa, that's deep." Aaron said with a sigh.

"Yeah. That's why I need your help to make the medicine that will help her if… ya know."

"Yeah, I can help, but…" 

"But what?"

"I need the symptoms she had so I can find something for it."

"Symptoms? Oh, well, I don't remember that well what she had, but I think I can try."

"Okay, go for it."

As Humphrey was about to speak, Marcel and Paddy came from behind shouting.

"Humphrey, Humphrey!"

"Oh, hey! We're actually in the middle of something…"

"It's about Kate!" Marcel exclaimed.

"What?" Humphrey and Aaron said in unison.

"Yes." Marcel continued. "She has the flu…"


	3. Coming to Reality

A Wolf's Worst Nightmare (3)

"What do you mean she has the flu?" Humphrey yelled.

"I'm sorry, but she just woke up with it." Humphrey just looked at him in disbelief. Was the dream he had coming true? He couldn't ask any more questions. He had to know what was going on. He ran off to Kate's den with Marcel, Paddy, and Aaron following. Humphrey saw this. just like in the dream. And also like in the dream, he saw Winston and Eve standing outside looking worried.

"Humphrey! Hi!" Eve said.

"Hi, um, Kate's in there, right?"

"Yes, she has…"

"The flu." Aaron interrupted.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Well, lucky guess…"

"Okay, maybe you can come in and see her. She at least needs someone with medical experience to check her."

"Oh, well thank you."

"How was that a compliment?" Winston asked.

"I don't know. If you were immortal like me, you'd know."

"Could we please get to Kate?" Humphrey asked.

"Okay, don't get your fur in a knot." Just then they went in. they saw Kate lying on the floor with Garth and Lilly around her.

"Oh, God! Kate!" Humphrey yelled as he ran over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Humphrey? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me Kate. Just calm down." Humphrey whispered. "How do you feel?" He asked trying to hide the fact that Kate was probably going to die.

"It hurts when I breathe…" Kate said in a hurt tone.

"It's gonna be okay. Just rest." Humphrey whispered.

"But…it hurts..."

"Shhhh...Just sleep. It's going to be okay..."

"Humphrey..."

"Shhhh...Don't worry...Shhhh..."

"Um… Humphrey? Could I have some time to check her?"

"Sure…" And with that, he left the den.


	4. The Cure of all Cures

A Wolf's Worst Nightmare (4)

Humphrey sat outside with sadness. A part of him knew he was going to lose Kate, but another part knew that he wasn't going to let that happen. If she died, he died with her.

"Humphrey?" A voice popped up, breaking him out of his trance. It was Aaron with a solemn look on his face.

"How is she? Is Kate going to be okay?" Humphrey asked, frantically.

"It's not good. Unfortunately, it's like what you said in the dream, she can be cured by special medicine that takes awhile to make. And by the time it's done, she will be dead." Aaron said in a gravely voice. Now Humphrey was feeling total hurt and anguish. He went inside the den and lay right next to Kate.

"I wish there was something we can do…" Lilly said. " I don't want to lose my sister…"

"Well, there isn't apparently. We just have to wait and pray for her." Aaron said while packing up his supplies. And just then, Garth noticed something that he had picked up.

"What's that?" He said pointing to a small jar of red liquid.

"Oh, it's some of Kate's blood." He said.

"How did you get that?"

"I have my ways…" Aaron said, while looking at the jar. He then looked in confusion, then shock. "Oh my God!"

"What? What is it?"

"Her blood. It has these little white stuff in it. I've never seen it before." He then took out a magnifying glass and exclaimed. "Whoa! I think this is causing her flu! Wait a minute."

"What?" Asked Humphrey in a concerned tone. "Is there something we can do?"

"What did Kate last eat?"

"I think it was some caribou from the North. Why?" Eve asked.

"The caribou over there were infected with diseases over a month ago. It should have died down by yesterday, but I guess there were some that still had it."

"How do you know that?" Garth asked.

"I'm a scientist, duh."

"So, is there a way we can help her?

"I think a simple blood transfusion and some antibiotics; she'll be able to live. But we need the same blood type as hers."

"Were do we get that?" Humphrey asked.

"Don't worry. I'll get some supplies and we all will do a quick blood test. In the meantime, give Kate these antibiotics until I get back." And with that, he left.


	5. Blood Test Recovery

A Wolf's Worst Nightmare (5)

"Okay, I'm back with the supplies."

"Where were you?" Humphrey asked. "You've been gone for 20 minutes!"

"I know. I was checking other people's blood on the way over here. But enough about me. How are you doing on those antibiotics?"

"She's barely eating them…" Eve said.

"Hu-Humphrey…" Kate started, but she just started to cough and wheeze.

"Oh honey, rest. It's all going to be okay."

"I…I…" Kate whispered. She couldn't finish. Aaron was going around the den checking their blood, including his own.

"Okay, I got all the blood and it's labeled." He started to do the test for each sample and compared it to Kate's. First it was Humphrey; nope. Then Eve, then Winston, then Garth, then Lilly. "Ugh! This is getting me nowhere!" Aaron said, slamming his paws to the ground.

"You still have one more blood sample. And it has your name on it." Lilly said, handing Aaron the sample.

"Yeah. I really believe that my blood will be compatible to… holy shit!"

"What?"

"My blood is the same as her's." Aaron said with his jaw dropped.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Give her the blood!"

"Okay, okay. Now, she needs a certain amount of healthy blood and that will fight the rest. But…"

"But, what?"

"In order to do that, I need to give her at least half my blood."

"Wouldn't that kill you?"

"Just like I told Tony; I can't die…" He said with a smirk. "I need one of you to help me with the transfusion."

"I'll do it." Winston volunteered. Then they got started. Hours passed and they heard a few sounds of agony and pain from Aaron. We knew he was dying. Then after a few more hours after the screams stopped, Winston came out with a joyful look.

"She alive!" Everyone jumped in in joy and happiness as they ran into the den. They saw Kate resting while Aaron was half dead. He was on the brink of dying.

"Wow. I can't believe that you gave up your own life for Kate." Garth said. Aaron smiled weakly.

"It's what I… do…" Aaron almost fell dead when a sudden shock made him jump back to life.

"Ah! Where am I?!"

"Aaron, don't worry. You're safe and apparently alive. Which to normal wolves is crazy and impossible." Humphrey said with a smirk.

"Oh, you're just saying that…" Aaron said embarrassedly.

"Man."

"What?" Garth asked Humphrey.

"This has been a wolf's worst nightmare, even for Kate." He said with a sigh as he looked at his mate sleeping. "Good night, Kate. I love you." He kissed her on the head and walked out of the den.


End file.
